


Welcome Home

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Helping Hand [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha John, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Brian, Post childbirth care, Slice of Life, postpartum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Brian deals with the after effects of birth, but he doesn’t have to do it alone. John is sweet and caring and loves his family. Baby Evelyn sleeps surprisingly well for a new born.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of this series. If you haven’t read Lend a Helping Hand I suggest reading that first else this won’t make much sense.  
> Another slice of slice just after Brian gives birth.  
> I’m writing an extended child birth scene, idk why, but if any one is interested I can post it as well.

The first night home found John waking alone in bed to cold sheets. He frowned to himself staggering out of the bed, legs tangled in the blankets as he scrambled to get free, worry coursing through every part of him. Why had he not felt Brian get out of bed? Why had he not heard him get up? Or Evelyn cry? That could be the only reason his mate wasn’t sleeping soundly right now. 

There was a soft glow coming from the nursery and John sighed to himself feeling like a terrible mate to have been making Brian do all the work. They had been freezing his milk just for the purpose of John being able to feed Evelyn when Brian wasn’t around or needed sleep. The door squeaked slightly as John pushed it open and the sight that met him melted his heart.

Brian was on the glider, longs legs propped up on the matching foot rest, head tossed back, mouth open in sleep, Evelyn cuddled upright against his bare chest, lips parted and clearly having been latched onto a nipple. Both of his loves were sleeping soundly. The Omega grumbled slightly in his sleep and their daughter made a soft noise that further melted John and he backed slowly out of the room to go in search of the camera, this moment was too precious to not capture it on film. 

***

Brian woke with a crick in his neck and an ache in his back but blinking his eyes open to the sweet sight of his baby girl’s dark curly hair made the aches worth it. An exhausted smile crossed his face as his Little Miss - Evelyn- nuzzled against the bare skin of his chest rooting for the nipple. Holding her close and feeling her little body breathing and living was the best thing in the world for him. 

The sleepy infant latched in to his nipple and he shifted as she began to nurse, the feeling still strange even after numerous feedings at this point. After she drank her fill he would have to tend to his raw and red nipples, sending a silent thank you to Roger who had stocked them well with various ointments and creams for all sorts of things. A fine flush creeped up his chest and neck as he thought about that, shifting on the padded seat, the ever present burn in his ass reminding him it was time to tend to that as well. 

Evelyn gave a tiny gurgle as she let go of his nipple and he propped her up further patting her back gently, burping her. She made tiny noises before she nuzzled down into his mass of hair, her little body going lax as her breathing evened back out. Brian sighed contentedly. He stood as carefully as he could, lowering the tiny bundle of joy into the crib, feeling a pang of longing as he looked down at her scrunched up tiny face and hands and feet, her little body moving with each breath and he felt tears well in his eyes. He had done that. He had made this tiny tiny human from scratch and here she was, safe in the world after everything. 

Making sure the baby monitor was adjusted he slipped from the room as quietly as he could. The bedroom light was on and he realized he didn’t even know what time it was. Bright grey eyes met his as he slipped into the room, and he felt another flush work it’s way up his chest to his face. He knew what he looked like, shirtless with his expanded breast tissue, nipples leaking from needing to be pumped, belly still puffy from the baby fat he had yet to lose, lines marking his skin from where he had grown. Clenching his teeth in embarrassment he wrapped his arms around himself and turned away just slightly. 

“She’s sleeping,” he murmured, the thought that it was time to apply his ointments flashing through his head and he started for the ensuite. 

He heard John shuffle around behind him, blankets being tossed off and the familiar sound of the padding of John’s feet told him his mate would be joining him in the bathroom. 

“You need to sleep too, love,” John said softly wrapping his arms around Brian’s middle, his large hands splayed over his pudgy tummy and Brian flinched slightly, the ache in his lower half suddenly very pronounced. 

Brian shook his head slightly at the worried look John gave him. “S’fine,” he mumbled, reaching for his ointments that were sprawled across the counter. John’s hand stopped him from opening the tube of nipple cream and with a tender look turned him to they were chest to chest. 

“Let me help you,” John whispered as he leaned down to drop an almost chaste kiss to Brian’s lips, that same tender look in his eyes as he took the cream from Brian’s limp finger and carefully began to apply it to Brian’s raw and tender nipples. The noise Brian made was half moan half sob and he felt more flush steal up his face, he couldn’t help it, the cream was cool and soothing against his skin and he closed his eye and let his mate tend to his aching chest. 

“Still have to pump,” Brian murmured, eyes still closed, a tiny smile on his face as John’s fingers rubbed soothing circles on his chest. 

He felt John nod, hands never faltering as he rubbed the soothing cream into Brian’s chest. “Sleep first, baby, while you can,” he said, leaning into to press a kiss to Brian’s mating mark making the Omega whine just slightly. He knew if he hadn’t just given birth a handful of days ago he would be wet with his desire for his mate, cock would be hanging hard and heavy between his thighs while his hole fluttered wet with need. As it was, the only thing he felt below was the deep seated ache that the good doctor told him was normal and should go away in a few weeks or so. 

Brian sighed as he thought about what he had to do for that. He had needed four stitches from the tearing after giving birth to Evelyn and he had been sent home with strict instructions on how to care for himself by taking sitz baths and applying the ointment Doctor Michaels prescribed for him. And he needed to do both of those things now. So as nice as it felt to have John massaging his chest he needed to attend to other things right now. 

“Will you check on Eve while I attend to myself?” Brian asked, sighing as John’s hands left his chest. He cracked his eyes open to see John frowning at him. 

The Alpha searched his face for something and then sighed heavily before pulling Brian into a deep kiss that left his light headed and breathless. John tongue licked along the seam of his lips and he sighed into the kiss parting lips easily, resting hands on John’s shoulders, letting his mate hold him close. He whined when John broke the kiss. “Let me take care of you, we’ll hear her cry if she needs anything,” John murmured against his lips and Brian sighed again as those strong hands held onto his waist. 

He nodded slowly, letting his eyes close again, leaning heavily on John. “Okay,” he whispered back, letting his mate lead him back into the bedroom and lay him out across the soft bed, telling him to stay put while John drew a bath. And Brian was more than content to lay there, closing his eyes letting himself sink into the bed, body going lax in half sleep. 

John woke with from his half slumber with a gentle kiss. “C’mon, baby, your bath is ready,” John said softly, helping Brian crawl off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Brian couldn’t stop the smile that graced his features as he saw the handful of candles that had been lit and the tub a quarter of the way full, lavender Epsom salts dissolved into the warm water. John helped him shed his joggers and boxers and the Alpha wrapped him in a warm half robe to keep him warm before helping the Omega step painfully into the tub and sink down gratefully into the warm water. He hissed as his body adjusted and his aching hole was submerged in the water. John winced in sympathy as he sat on the side of the tub next to him, still hold his hand. 

“Thank you,” Brian breathed gratefully, giving his mate’s fingers a squeeze. 

The smile John gave him was blinding. “Anything, Bri, I’d do anything for you,” the other man spoke earnestly and Brian felt tears prickle in his eyes. 

The Omega sniffled once before hiding his face in his free hand, body trembling with silent cries as John reach over the edge of the tub to wrap him in his arms. “Shhh, shh, it’s okay. Don’t cry, baby,” John cooed at him, stroking a hand through messy curls, holding Brian as close as he could with the edge of the tub between them. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian sobbed, pressing his face into the side of John’s neck, “I’m sorry, I love you, I don’t know why I’m crying.” 

John presses a sweet kiss to the side of Brian’s head. “Because you are exhausted and your hormones are still all whacky,” John smiled at him, leaning in to press a kiss to Brian’s lips, “I love you so much, cry if you need to, baby.” 

Brian let out another choked sob, pressing his face back to John’s shoulder, breathing in the calming scent of his mate, his whole body aching despite the warm water he sat in, and he shivered in his mate’s arms. A cry came through the baby monitor and it took everything in Brian to not groan at the sound. 

“I’ll see if she’s okay,” John said, letting go of his mate to stand. Brian watched as he swept from the bathroom and then heard his voice cooing at Evelyn over the monitor, the infant’s happy cooing filling Brian’s heart with love and he closed his eyes, sniffling as he relaxed back into the shallow water of the bath. 

*** 

Brian has heaved himself out of the bath and dried off before going to check on his mate and daughter. John had the tiny human cradled in his arms, a bottle in one hand, letting Evelyn eat her fill, tiny tiny hands clutching at John’s large hand over the bottle. Something in Brian’s heart swelled with affection and love and he met John’s eye over the body of their baby John nodded at him once with a quirked eyebrow, as if to tell him to go get some sleep he had this. 

It was a relief to sink into their soft mattress, letting his eyes fall closed as he pulled his mate’s pillow close to his body, holding it as he allowed himself to drift off knowing Evelyn was safe in her father’s arms and wouldn’t need him for a few minutes at least and he could get some sleep. 

Soft lips on the side of his face woke him and he felt a smile turning up those lips as he turned his head to capture lips with his own and he sighed into the sleepy kiss. An eager tongue swiped at the seam of his lips and he parted easily, letting his mate’s tongue into his mouth and tangle with his own tongue. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” John whispered after a moment, pulling away just enough to breath the words against parted lips. 

“Mmhm, how’s Eve?” He replied sleepily. 

John pressed another short kiss to his lips. “Sleeping for now.” 

Brian made a noise of acknowledgement into the kiss, letting John roll them both so Brian was on his back with John half on top of him, most of his weight on the bed not on his mate’s sore body. Soothing hands edged up under the hem of Brian’s large shirt and spread against the baby fat still clinging to Brian’s belly, before moving up further to cup the flesh of Brian’s expanded chest, brushing over tender nipples making the Omega whimper. 

“John,” Brian all but moaned into the kiss, body aching as it tried to respond to his brains desire for his mate. 

John pulled back from the kiss. “Let me take care of you, okay?” He said softly, grey eyes full of love while he searched Brian’s face for an answer. He smiled back at Brian when the Omega went bright red and shoved himself off the bed to go in search of the ointment Dr. Michaels had prescribed. Brian covered his face with his hands, feeling utterly silly and so in love and he rolled his eyes at himself at the cocktail of hormones washing through him. 

The bed sank slightly under John’s weight when he returned and trying not to turn too bright red Brian shifted himself so he could help John pull down his joggers and have access to his still aching hole. He sighed in contentment as clever fingers smeared the cool ointment over his burning skin, pressing just slightly inside inside to make sure the ointment got where it needed to go. Brian could feel his face on fire, this was much more intimate that having sex ever could be and he couldn’t believe that John would do this for him after seeing the mess he had become during childbirth. 

John pressed a sweet kiss to the small of Brian’s back as he finished up. And they shuffled slightly letting Brian pull his joggers back up, and they curled around each other on the bed, John carding his freshly washed hands through slightly tangled curls. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Brian tilted his head up to look at John who was smiling down at him. “I love you more,” he replied. 

A firm hand spread over his pudgy belly and John smiled at him. “No possible,” the Alpha all but growled before he kissed his mate firmly, hand still pressed to Brian’s belly, other hand tangled in curls while Brian sighed into the kiss and went lax in the Alpha’s arms, letting himself be held. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
